1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid, a liquid ejecting unit, and a liquid ejecting apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an ink jet recording head which ejects an ink as the liquid, an ink jet recording head unit, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head which discharges ink droplets is a representative example of the liquid ejecting head which discharges droplets. A known example of the ink jet recording head is provided with a flow path forming substrate and a drive element such as a piezoelectric actuator. A pressure generating chamber which communicates with a nozzle opening is formed in the flow path forming substrate, the drive element is provided on one surface side of the flow path forming substrate, and an ink is ejected from the nozzle opening by generating a pressure change in the ink in the pressure generating chamber using the drive element.
In such an ink jet recording head, wiring is led out from a plurality of drive elements on the flow path forming substrate, and the wiring is electrically connected to a flexible cable (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-208462 and JP-A-2011-167956).
However, as illustrated in JP-A-2009-208462, there is a problem in that when a flexible cable is provided for each row of the drive elements, the size of the ink jet recording head is increased in order to secure a connection region between the flexible cables and the wirings, and costs increase due to the increase in the flexible cables.
As illustrated in JP-A-2011-167956, in a case in which one flexible cable is provided in common for plural rows of the drive elements, when power is supplied to the plural rows of the drive elements in common via the single flexible cable, there is a problem in that, depending on the number of the drive elements which are driven at the same time in one drive element row, so-called crosstalk is generated in which changes arise in the driving, particularly in the power source, of another drive element row, and variation arises in the ejection properties, particularly in the flight speed of ink droplets and the like, of the ink droplets which are ejected from the nozzle openings which correspond to the other drive element row.
Note that, this problem is present not only in an ink jet recording head, but also in the same manner in a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid other than an ink.